dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Avery (Prime Earth)
Damage and Wonder Woman engaged in fierce battle with theirs strength seems evenly matched. Wonder Woman even tried to hold Damage with her magic lasso only to discovers the truth that the creature actually is a man. When her lasso defenses become loose, Damage once again attacked Diana and cause the buildings behind them to collapse just when the time-limits of his transformation is over. Thought that the creature has managed to escape, she then informed about her fights to the league including Batman who promise to continue his investigation about the origins of the creature. The next morning, Ethan who has returned to his human form was seen in a coffee shop while watching the news about his fight with Wonder Woman and then he decided to leave the city. | Powers = * : Once a day Ethan Avery transforms into the hulking behemoth Damage for an hour, during this time Ethan has no control over his actions. ** : Damage possesses incredible physical strength, with the limits of which are still unknown. He is strong enough to lift a car over his head and throw it towards his opponent. He rivals Grundy's brute strength, has defeated Parasite by overloaded him with too much energy, and has held his own against Wonder Woman. *** : Damage is able to leap long distances. ** : Damage body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. He is able to endure bullets, rockets and drops from several hundred feet. His skin is also impervious to conventional blades. *** ** : Damage's highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina during physical activity; He can exert himself at peak capacity for about one hours before return to human form as displayed in his fight with Wonder Woman and other super powered beings. | Abilities = * : Ethan received basic military training in hand-to-hand combat. * : Damage received basic U.S. army combat training and as such knows how to several types of ballistic weaponry. * : Ethan served in the U.S. army and as such is understanding of its workings. * : Ethan and Damage are both capable of swimming long distances. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Avery can only stay in his Damage form for approximately one hour each day. It is theorized to be the results of the limitations of the human body and the Hourman drug the experiments were based on. * Dual Personalities: Since gaining his powers, Ethan has developed another personality in his subconscious, the Damage persona, which always tries to get out and go berserk. So far he can maintain his human consciousness (though not as a dominant personality) when he turns into Damage. While not able to completely control his Damage form, he is able to prevent harm to others. * : Despite his incredible strength, Damage seemingly was susceptible against psychic attack such as Mind Control / Telepathy which can affect his mind and actions. In this state he can be psychically manipulated by exceptionally powerful telepaths. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Damage was created as a pastiche of Marvel Comics Hulk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Marvel Comics Pastiches